Twisted Love
by perksofbeing-areader
Summary: Drew Tanaka has some dark secrets in her past that nobody knew about...until now. Not sure how far I'm going to go with this story, but I hope you enjoy it :) {Love is a demon, a master of deceit...it tricks you into believing it's presence is sweet}
1. Chapter 1

_"Get out! OUT!"_

_The dark-haired girl went even paler than usual, her big blue eyes filled with tears. She bit her pink lower lip, mascara running down her face. Even when she was broken, she was beautiful. And that enraged me even more._

_"I hate you!" I screamed. "Get away from me!"_

_"What did I do?" she whispered. "Please, I'm sorry!"_

_"I never want to see you again!" I turned before she could see the tears filling my eyes._

_Sobbing, she turned and fled the cabin, over Half-Blood Hill, and out of sight._

_All of a sudden, she was back, lying on the ground, her once-beautiful face twisted and mangled. Her eyes, the same ones that had flowed with tears the night so many months before, were glazed, seeing nothing. A few tears of my own leaked out, but my helmet concealed them. In her hand was a silver bracelet adorned with a scythe charm._

_Silena Beauregard was dead._

I jerked awake, drenched in sweat. My oversized t-shirt clung to my body. For a few awful seconds, her dead eyes swam in front of me. Slowly, the Aphrodite cabin came into focus: the pink walls, lace curtains, my brothers and sisters sleeping in their beds. The clock read 6:45. Ripping away my tangled sheets, I stumbled into the bathroom to get ready before the other campers. They certainly couldn't see me like this.

After a hot shower, the sounds of the others beginning to wake up drifted under the bathroom door. Quickly styling my hair and makeup, I burst out of the bathroom, hoping I looked composed and not still terrified from my dream. Seeing Silena's old bunk, a tornado of guilt and tears rose up and constricted my throat, but I shoved it down and put on my most powerful charmspeaking voice.

"Remember to get your chores done before breakfast," I singsonged. "Today's assignments are on the board. If you fail to complete your tasks, you will get to wear the Shoes until lunch."

Gasps and muttering filled the room, and gave me the sense of power that fueled me. "Ta-ta, darlings, I should go eat!" I breezed out the door, knocking over a pink trash can on my way. "Oops! Lacy, make sure you get that, sweetie."

Finally escaping to the strawberry fields, I stood for a few minutes, not crying, taking yoga fire breaths and trying to calm down, reminding myself that it was just a dream.

_But it wasn't just a dream, _I think. _It was real, and it was your fault. _But then I hear the conch shell signaling breakfast, and march towards the pavilion, pushing all thoughts of Silena out of my mind.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream comes again the next night and every night for weeks after. I know it was my fault. Everybody died because of me.

A month later, I woke up crying.

"Drew, are you okay?" Lacy stood over me. "You were saying, 'it was me, it was me'." My eyes widened-I had started talking in my sleep. Someone, soon, was going to find out. "Oh gods, your eyes are all red! Let me get you a cucumber cloth." Lacy whispered soothingly. Suddenly I felt horrible for being such a bitch to her. Here Lacy was, a girl I had been nothing but mean to, giving me a mini spa treatment so nobody else would know I was crying.

Laying the cool cloth over my eyes, she murmured, "Just calm down. It will be okay. Shh...shh...it was just a bad dream," but that just made me feel worse, and I broke down again.

_No, _I scolded myself. _You cannot cry. You are strong. _Breathing yoga fire breaths, I slowly stopped sobbing, Lacy rubbing my back. Peeling away the cucumber cloth, Lacy smiled at me. "It's four in the morning. You should sleep. When you wake up, you won't even remember it."

But I will remember. I will remember forever. I will never forget what I did, or the consequences I had to pay-that I have and will have to pay every day of my life.

**A/N: Just a reminder, these are probably going to be very short as I have another fanfiction I'm writing (Sisters at Heart) that is priority. This will probably just be a little fun project on the side.**


End file.
